


Bleeding

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A semi-functional one, Batfamily, Because I like them being able to interact like a family, Community: 100words, Gen, because I want to, prompt: #127 - nonchalant, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: How is this Bruce's life?





	Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words on Dreamwidth  
> prompt: #127 - nonchalant
> 
> I happen to like stories where the bat clan actually acts like a somewhat functional family. Instead of dickbags at each other.

"You're bleeding."

Bruce thought he'd point that out as Jason roamed through the room, hand pressed against his ribs. His walk was surprisingly nonchalant as he went through. Though he did pause to flip Bruce off. Not a surprise, that.

Bruce should not be surprised by the blood, actually. How often did most of them go roaming through with cuts? Dripping blood on the ground, much to Alfred's disapproval. 

So much disapproval. 

That phrase was said in Dick's voice, and Bruce grimaced. Instead of thinking about it, he went to where Jason was. Didn't ask, he just helped.

Father privilege.


End file.
